Complicated Love
by namkimwoogyu
Summary: Kisah cinta 6 orang namja. B.A.P Fanfiction. Yaoi Fanfiction. Don't Like Don't Read. Chap 5 is jongUP/? [END]
1. Chapter 1

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Author ::: namwoogyu  
**

**Cast ::: B.A.P Mmeber **

**Genre ::: Angst, Friendship, etc**

**Rating ::: T**

**Summary ::: Cinta, Persahabatan, Persaudaraan. mereka semua saling terkait satu sama lain. usaha, tawa, tangisan, marah, menyakiti, tersakiti harus mereka lakukan dan lalui demi orang yang mereka cintai.** /summary ngaco =_=

**Disclaimer ::: B.A.P milik Tuhan, TS Entertainment, orang tua mereka masing-masing dan milik para BABYz **LOL.

**Cerita ini murni hasil karya saya, jika ada kesamaan alur saya minta maaf tapi ini benar-benar karya saya! ini FF B.A.P pertama saya dan juga debut saya sebagai author.**

**WARNING! YAOI FANFICTION  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author pov

Terlihat salah satu kelas di TS high school yang begitu tenang, yah sangat tenang sebelum kedatangan seorang namja ke kelas itu. Namja dengan surai hitam, mata yang tajam dan dingin, gaya yang urakan tersebut masuk ke kelas itu -kelas 1-1, tanpa sepatah kata ia menarik seorang namja cantik yang berada dipojok kelas tersebut. Kang seonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar hanya bisa menarik napas berat melihat namja itu menarik seorang murid dari kelas itu dan murid kelas 1-1 pun menjadi ribut dan histeris karena namja yang masuk ke kelas mereka itu adalah anak pemilik TS high school sekaligus pangeran sekolah itu. Jung Daehyun.

Daehyun pov

Sebenarnya aku tak yakin dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku ragu. Sangat ragu. Tapi ini jalan satu-satunya untuk mendapatkannya, Jung daehyun fighting! Setalah sampai didepan kelas 1-1 aku baru menyadari yang sedang mengajar adalah Kang seonsaengnim. Nyali ku sedikit menciut melihat seonsaengnim paling killer seantero TS high school. Setelah beberapa detik berkutat dengan pikiranku akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke ruangan terlarang(?) itu. Yap disana namja cantik dengan kulit seputih susu dengan tubuh yang tinggi itu. Dalam sekejap aku membawanya keluar dari kelas dan menuju tempat persembunyianku(?).

Author pov

"Ya! Berani-beraninya kau menarikku secara paksa! Ya! Berhenti!" namja tinggi itu -Zelo berteriak sambil merontah. "Diam atau ku cium?" sepatah kata yang Daehyun ucapkan membuat Zelo terdiam hingga mereka sampai ke atap sekolah. "Apa yang kau inginkan eo?" kata Zelo yang sudah capek ditarik oleh Daehyun, "Bantulah aku. Jebal" Daehyun berlulut dihadapan Zelo. Zelo terlihat bingung bagaimana bisa seorang pangeran sekolah berlutut dihadapannya. "Ya! Dasar orang aneh! Sunbaenim!" "Berjanjilah untuk menolongku dan aku akan bangun." "Ne, ne. Aku akan membantumu." Sedetik kemudian Daehyun berdiri lalu memeluk Zelo dengan bahagia, awalnya ia begitu terkejut tetapi setelah Daehyun berbisik sesuatu ia tertawa dengan keras dan wajah Daehyun terlihat merona karena malu. Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata sejak tadi seseorang sedang mengikuti mereka, ia terlihat kesal dengan apa yang Daehyun lakukan pada Zelo. Namja itu menendang pintu lalu pergi dengan kesal. Daehyun berbalik tetapi ia tidak melihat siapapun disana, sedangkan Zelo masih asyik tertawa dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Daehyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author pov

seorang namja dengan paras cantik, imut, pipi yang chubby, kulit putih dan mulus duduk disalah satu bangku dekat lapangan. Ia duduk sambil memperhatikan beberapa namja yang sedang asyik bermain basket dilapangan tersebut dan beberapa kali tersenyum hingga membuat namja dan yeoja yang lewat disekitarnya terpesona akan parasnya. sebenarnya yang ia perhatikan cuma seorang, ya hanya seorang namja yang begitu membuatnya jatuh hati. terlalu serius memperhatikan ia tidak sadar seorang duduk disampingnya, karena merasa terabaikan akhirnya orang tersebut berteriak kesal "YOUNGJAE! YOO YOUNGJAE!" orang yang dipanggil pun terkejut dan hampir terjatuh dari kursi tersebut "Kkamjjakiya! Moon jongup kau ingin membuatku tuli eo?! ada apa dengamu?" "Ada apakah denganku? harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu. kau tau orang-orang memandangmu aneh karena kau itu seperti orang gila tersenyum sendiri." namja yang dipanggil jongup itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal "Ada apa denganku? memang apa yang aneh? aku cuma sedang menontong hyungku yang sedang bermain basket, tidak lebih. apa itu aneh?" "Hyung? himchan hyung? kau yakin? aku pikir kau melihat orang lain." "Mwo? apa maksudmu? aku.. aku.. hais kau menyebalkan moon jongup!" youngjae berdiri dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan jongup dengan wajah yang merona dan kesal. jongup yang ditinggalkan hanya memandangi kepergian sahabatnya tersebut sambil tertawa puas. daehyun yang melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya menahan emosinya iya berpikir bahwa jongup sedang merayu youngjae, orang yang ia suka sejak awal masuk ke TS high school "Lihat saja moon jongup, youngjae akan jatuh ke pelukanku sebentar lagi." seorang namja yang sedang bermain basket pun berhenti sejenak setelah melihat youngjae pergi sambil berpikir 'apakah ia masih menyukaiku?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

FF udah ga jelas pendek pula =_= semoga ada yang ngereview. review kalian sangat saya butuhkan demi terciptanya FF yang lebih baik/apaansih

Gamsahamnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Author ::: namkimwoogyu**

**Cast ::: B.A.P Member **

**Genre ::: Angst, Friendship, etc**

**Rating ::: T**

**Disclaimer ::: B.A.P milik Tuhan, TS Entertainment, orang tua mereka masing-masing dan milik para BABYz **LOL.

Author minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam FF ini. Author masih newbie dalam dunia perFFan. Terutama masalah genrenya author masih sangat ragu =_=

**WARNING! YAOI FANFICTION**

**TYPO DIMANA-MANA**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

Youngjae pov

Saat yang paling dinanti-nantikan telah tiba. PULANG!. Entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin pulang secepat mungkin, atau mungkin karena aku terlalu capek? entahlah hanya Tuhan yang tau /=_= "Hyung!" teriak seorang namja tinggi dari arah belakang "Oh! Zelo-ya!" "Hyung kenapa terburu-buru sih? Aku capek mengejarmu." "Jinjja? Mianhae Zelo-ah. Entah kenapa aku ingin cepat sampai ke rumah, sepertinya aku kelelahan." "Kelelahan atau terburu-buru ingin melihat wajah yongguk hyung dengan jarak yang dekat?" "YA! Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu eo? Jangan sembarangan berbicara!" aku rasa wajahku telah memerah seperti kepiting rebus "Eih. Hyung kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Sudahlah dia bukan bukan siapa-siapamu hyung. Yongguk hyung itu milik himchan hyung." Benar apa yang dikatakan Zelo, aku terlalu bodoh karena terus berharap. "Hyung-ah. Yongjae hyung, mianhae aku membuatmu sedih. Jeongmal mianhae." Ku lihat raut wajah zelo begitu menyesal "Gwaenchana zelo-ah. Kajja. Bis sudah datang." "ne."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author Pov

Terlihat seorang namja sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi, sambil menari-nari mengikuti alunan musik yang keluar dari i-pod miliknya. Kegiatan itu akhirnya terhenti ketika sesosok pria berwajah tampan yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tak bersahabat menghalangi jalannya "Ada perlu apa tuan jung daehyun?" tanya jongup dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'tuan' "Jauhi youngjae atau kau dalam kesulitan." "apa hakmu menyuruhku menjauhi youngjae? Youngjae itu sahabatku sejak kecil. Apakah anak pemilik sekolah berhak mencampuri kehidupan pribadi tiap murid disekolah ini hah?!" jongup terlihat mulai emosi "Ini bukan urusanmu!" "kau menyuruhku menjauhi youngjae dan kemudian berkata ini bukan urusanku? Kau gila?!" "hais. Jinjja!" daehyun pun memukul jongup, merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan daehyun jongup membalasnya dan perkelahian pun terjadi

**.**

**.**

**.**

"zelo-ya palli. Kenapa kau memilih es krim saja lama sekali, aku ingin cepat pulang." "lebih baik kau menemaniku hyung daripada melihat pemandangan menyakitkan dirumahmu." "tapi ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam zelo" zelo hanya tertawa melihat youngjae terus menerus merengek seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan mainan. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama zelo mengambil sebuah es krim, sebernarnya zelo hanya ingin mengulur waktu agar youngjae tidak langsung sampai ke rumah dan melihat adegan kemesraan antara banghim. Zelo sangat khawatir melihat youngjae yang terus menerus menahan perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau apa saat tiba di kasir youngjae dan zelo bertemu dengan banghim yang sepertinya selesai berbelanja bahan makanan "Ya, yoo youngjae pantas saja kau belum pulang ternyata kau sedang asik berkencan bersama zelo." Himchan berkata sambil terkikik/? youngjae hanya menundukan kepala, zelo hanya bisa tertawa canggung, yongguk berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin walaupun ia terkejut bertemu youngjae disaat seperti ini walaupun mereka sudah sering bersama. Himchan menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari ketiga orang tersebut, ia berusaha mengalihkan topik tapi suara himchan kalah cepat dengan suara telepon youngjae. Youngjae menyerngitkan dahinya dan berpikir tumben sekali sungjong –teman sekelasnya menelponnya padahal mereka tidak terlalu akrab. "Yeoboseyo? Sungjong-ah ada apa? Tumben sekali. Mwo? Jongup? Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana." Youngjae langsung berlari meninggalkan banghim beserta zelo yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Sedetik kemudian zelo tersadar dan berlari mengikuti youngjae, banghim yang melihat adengan tersebut hanya bisa memandang kedua orang itu tanpa tau hal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. (yah es krimnya ikutan, belum dibayar =_= wks)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae pov

Aku tidak tau sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran jongup, bagaimana dia bisa berkelahi dengan jung daehyun yang notabene adalah anak pemilik sekolah. Jongup benar-benar babo! Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya aku sampai disekolah, aku langsung menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Disana terlihat beberapa murid yang sedang asyik menonton perkelahian antara daehyun dan jongup. "YA! MOON JONGUP! JUNG DAEHYUN! HENTIKAN!" daehyun dan jongup langsung berhenti berkelahi dan memandangku dengan tatapan terkejut. Para siswa yang ada disitu menatapku dengan wajah keheranan. "ah semuanya bisakah kalian pergi? Mereka hanya sedang latihan bukan berkelahi." Aku berusaha berkata selembut mungkin dan memberikan senyuman terbaik yang aku miliki, mereka hanya mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian pikirkan hah? Berkelahi sampai seperti ini. Apa yang kalian perebutkan? Kalian benar-benar memalukan." "Neo!" kata mereka serempak, "mwo?! Naega? Naega wae?" apa sebenarnya maksud mereka, aku? Mengapa aku? "semua karenamu yoo youngjae. ne, karenamu namja ini menjadi gila." Jongup berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah daehyun "aku tidak gila. Aku hanya menjaga orang yang aku cintai!" "MWO?!" teriakku dan jongup bersamaan. Jongup terlihat shock(lebay kayaknya), aku masih berusaha mencerna kembali perkataan daehyun, "a-apa maksud.. hmpptt" perkataan ku terhenti karena tiba-tiba daehyun menarik dan langsung menciumku. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zelo pov

Cepat sekali youngjae hyung menghilang, dimana mereka. Aku melihat sungjong sunbae hendak pergi, tanpa menunggu waktu lama aku mencegat sungjong sunbae "annyeonghaseyo sunbae-nim, apakah sunbae melihat youngjae hyung?" "ah, youngjae? Dia sedang melerai daehyun dan jongup di halaman belakang." Daehyun hyung? Jongup hyung? Berkelahi? "gamsahamnida sungbae-nim. Annyeong" aku segera berlari secepat mungkin menuju halaman belakang, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat keadaan yang terjadi disana. Jongup hyung dan daehyun hyung babak belur, jongup hyung yang sedang menatap daehyun hyung dan youngjae hyung berciuman dengan terkejut dan kesal mungkin. Jamkkan! Berciuman?! Omona! entah perasaan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini dan air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipiku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

FFnya makin aneh? Makin membingungkan? Saya juga sebenarnya bingung dengan apa yang saya tulis /plak

**Reviews reply**

**Jung Taeyoung :: Ia ini official pairnya B.A.P . author anti-crack pair B.A.P ._. Ne~ gomawo untuk reviewnya chingu ^^**

**maya22 :: Yap benar. DaeJae, BangHim dan JongLo. Thanks untuk reviewnya chingu ^^**

**banghimdaisuki :: DaeJae sama BangHim itu sudah pasti. Ini updatenya udah kilat halilintar guntur/? kok. didoakan saja, author ini miskin imajinasi ㅠㅠ****thanks untuk reviewnya chingu ^^**

Review juseyo~~ karena review kalian sangat membantu dan juga sumber imajinasi dan hidup saya (apa ini sebenarnya =_=)

Annyeong~~


	3. Chapter 3

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Author ::: namkimwoogyu**

**Cast ::: B.A.P Member **

**Rating ::: T**

**Disclaimer ::: B.A.P milik Tuhan, TS Entertainment, orang tua mereka masing-masing dan milik para BABYz **LOL.

Wuaahh udah chapter 3 rupanya. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya author sampai terhura. Sepertinya cerita ini akan semakin aneh =_= di chapter ini author akan memperjelas siapa suka siapa/? Kkk selamat menikmati/?

**WARNING! YAOI FANFICTION**

**TYPO DIMANA-MANA**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3

Author pov

Tangisan zelo makin menjadi akan tetapi daehyun dan youngjae belum menyadari kehadiran zelo. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik zelo menjauh dari lapangan tersebut, orang itu menarik zelo sambil berlari hingga mereka sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, "zelo-ya. Uljima" kata jongup –orang yang menarik zelo. "hyung.. dadaku terasa sakit. Sangat sakit" zelo sudah mulai berhenti menangis tetapi masih sedikit terisak "nan arra zelo-ya, aku juga sering merasakannya. Berhentilah menangis, aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini zelo-ah" "tapi hyung aku terus menahan perasaan ini! Sudah bertahun-tahun aku memendam perasaan ini kepada youngjae hyung! Youngjae hyung tidak pernah bisa menyadari perasaanku dan sekarang aku harus merelakannya demi jung daehyun?! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" zelo kembali menangis, jongup pun terdiam kemudian memeluk zelo untuk menenangkannya 'zelo-ah apa kau tidak sadar? Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku pulang" ucap youngjae sambil memasuki rumahnya, youngjae terlihat bingung padahal rumah mereka akan ramai walaupun orang tua mereka –youngjae dan himchan tidak ada. Mereka hanya tinggal bertiga, youngjae himchan dan yongguk. Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, ia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat yongguk dan himchan sedang berciuman. Youngjae bingung harus melakukan apa, perlahan-lahan mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Tiba-tiba ia menabrak kursi yang menyebabkan bunyi yang cukup kuat hingga yongguk dan himchan menghentikan ciuman mereka "eo? Youngjae-ah kau sudah pulang?" himchan bertanya pada youngjae dengan gugup dan wajah yang memerah "ah, ne. Hyung cepat selesaikan masakanmu aku sudah lapar, aku ganti baju dulu. Annyeong" youngjae langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai 2. "Bbang, aku sangat menyesal membuat youngjae terus bersedih terus menerus" Himchan berkata sambil menunduk, "sudahlah, youngjae itu anak yang kuat. Ini bukan salahmu tapi salahku" ucap yongguk lalu memeluk himchan.

Youngjae pov

aku masuk kekamar dengan tergesa-gesa. aku bingung apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan sekarang dadaku terasa sesak tapi tidak seperti biasanya, apa aku mulai melupakan yongguk hyung? Apa karena daehyun menciumku? Eih bagaimana aku bisa memikirkan namja sialan yang mencuri first kiss ku itu. Jika aku bertemu dengannya sekali lagi akan ku bunuh dia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author pov

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.30pm, terlihat seorang namja masih sibuk berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya walaupun raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah kelelahan dan sesekali menguap tapi ia tetap berusaha menyelesaikan tugasnya. 'tukk.. tukk..' sebuah bunyi berasal dari jendela yang tak jauh dari meja belajarnya, ia mulai ketakutan ia mulai ketakutan jika itu adalah penjahat yang ingin mencuri barang-barang dirumahnya. Youngjae –namja itu mulai mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup tebal untuk dijadikan senjata perlindungan. "chagiya~~" muncul sesosok kepala dari jendela, "huaa eomma" youngjae yang terkejut langsung terjatuh dari kursi, daehyun –sang penyusup/? Langsung membuka jendela selebar mungkin dan berusaha menolong youngjae "gwaenchana? Argh.. appo" "ya! Kau gila? Untuk apa kau datang ke rumah ku jam segini hah? Bagaimana kau bisa tau rumahku?" youngjae memukulkan buku yang ia pegang ke kepala daehyun sambil berusaha menjauhinya "chagi kau tega memukulku eo?" daehyun berusaha mendekat pada youngjae. "chagi? Menjijikan, menjauh dariku namja mesum" youngjae semakin terdesak dan ia pun terjatuh ke atas tempat tidurnya. Daehyun mencoba menarik tangan youngjae agar namja itu dapat berdiri namun youngjae melakukan perlawanan, daehyun yang kehilangan keseimbangannya pun terjatuh menindih youngjae dan saat bersamaan pula pintu kamar youngjae terbuka, muncullah sosok yongguk dan himchan "youngjae-ah gwaencha.. YA!" yongguk berteriak ketika melihat adengan antara youngjae dan daehyun, himchan tidak dapat berkomentar apapun ia terlalu shock melihat dongsaengnya sedang bersama namja asing dengan posisi yang ambigu/? Daehyun dengan cepat berdiri menjauhi youngjae dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar youngjae "JUNG DAEHYUN! BAGAIMANA KAU MASUK KE SINI HAH? KAU CARI MATI?" yongguk terlihat kesal karena ternyata yang menindih dongsaeng namja chingunya ini adalah seseorang yang ingin ia lempar ke sungai han, "yo-yongguk hy-hyu-u-hyung" daehyun mulai ketakutan melihat yongguk dengan wajah menyeramkannya/wks "ini semua salah paham aku tidak sengaja melakukan ini pada youngjae.. huaa" daehyun berteriak ketakutan lantaran yongguk mulai melemparinya dengan buku-buku tebal yang berada di kamar itu "aku sudah peringatkanmu dari setahun yang lalu jangan pernah dekati youngjae, apa kau tidak mengerti!" "mi-mianhae hyung"

_Flashback on_

_Kira-kira setahun yang lalu, saat daehyun pulang sekolah. Walaupun ia adalah anak orang kaya ia lebih memilih pulang dengan berjalan kaki ataupun naik bis menurutnya itu lebih baik daripada ia diantar jemput menggunakan mobil dan itu terkesan bahwa ia adalah anak manja yang suka pamer –menurut pemikirannya tetapi raut wajahnya sedikit kusut siang ini karena seharian ini ia tidak melihat 'kekasihnya' –youngjae dan itu membuat ia menjadi kehilangan semangat untuk menjalani harinya. Ketika ia melintasi sebuah apotek ia melihat sepeda yang sangat tidak asing dimatanya, ia berhenti sejenak dan berpikir "ah bukankah itu sepeda milik youngjae?" daehyun mendekati sepeda tersebut untuk memastikannya. Ternyata benar pada stir sepeda itu terdapat sebuah ukiran bertuliskan yoo youngjae, daehyun kemudian tersenyum aneh sepertinya ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Sementara itu di dalam apotek terdapat antrian panjang, salah satu pengantri tersebut adalah bang yongguk dari raut wajahnya terlihat ia sangat gelisah karena antrian begitu panjang, ia tidak sabar ingin cepat pulang mengingat keadaan youngjae yang lumayan parah. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama yongguk keluar dari apotek tersebut dari wajahnya tergambar sedikit kegembiraan "youngjae-ya sebentar lagi hyung akan pulang" yongguk bergumam, ketika sampai ditempat parkir yongguk kebingungan bagaimana bisa sepeda yang ia pakai tadi telah berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan –menurutnya. Kini sepeda itu telah berhiaskan balon berwarna-warni dan bunga mawar putih, itu semua adalah hasil karya seorang jung daehyun. Daehyun bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon didekat parkiran, sebenarnya daehyun ragu dengan namja yang berdiri dekat sepeda itu dan juga wajah orang itu tertutupi oleh topi yang digunakan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, saat yongguk hendak mencabut semua hiasan disepeda itu daehyun dengan cepat menahan pergerakan yongguk dan berlutut dihadapannya sambil menyodorkan/? Setangkai mawar putih "yoo youngjae, aku jung daehyun dengan ini menyatakan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi namjachingu ku?" ungkap daehyun mantap. Ia yakin youngjae akan menerimanya karena ia tau mawar putih adalah bunga kesukaan youngja. "siapa namamu? Jung daehyun?" daehyun mengangkat kepalanya karena terkejut suara yang ia dengar bukanlah suara merdu nan lembut milik youngjae tetapi suara berat yang sangat asing di telinganya. Daehyun bertambah shock ketika melihat namja itu membuka topi dan menunjukkan wajah garang yang sangat menakutkan "mi-mianhae se-se-sepertinya a-aku sa-ssa-salah orang" daehyun pun berdiri dan ketika ia ingin lari yongguk menarik kerah bajunya dan mencekik leher daehyun menggunakan lengannya "YA! JUNG DAEHYUN! Kelakuanmu ini sangat menjijikan jika sampai terulang atau sampai kau dekati youngjae, aku bang yongguk tidak segan-segan melemparkanmu ke sungai han! Mengerti?!" "arraseo" jawab daehyun dengan cepat, yongguk melepaskan daehyun. Daehyun langsung berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi yongguk sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih mengerikan._

_Flashback end_

"jadi kau jung daehyun?" himchan menatap daehyun dengan horor, sementara yongguk mulai kesal mengingat kejadian tersebut dan youngjae yang terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Daehyun pun tertawa canggung dan langsung berlari melompat jendela "JIKA KAU MENDEKATI YOUNGJAE AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUHMU!" "Bbang sudahlah" "tapi dia sudah keterlaluan" yongguk menatap youngjae dan bertanya "gwaenchana?" "ne. Gwaenchana hyung" youngjae menjawab tetapi ia masih sibuk menatap lantai kamarnya "youngjae-ah tidurlah. Besok kau harus ke sekolah. Jaljayo" ucap himchan sambil mengelus rambut youngjae lembut "ne hyung." Setelah kepergian yongguk dan himchan, youngjae melihat sebuah benda tergeletak dilantai dekat jendela yang ternyata adalah handphone milik daehyun "baiklah aku akan mengembalikan besok dan aku harus berbicara dengannya" youngjae mulai menutup mata dan memasuki alam mimpinya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Maaf jika chapter kali ini mengecewakan dan makin aneh. Terima kasih atas review yang telah kalian berikan~~

**Reviews reply**

**maya22 :: tebakan anda meleset. Kkk thanks chingu ^^**

** banghimdaisuki :: duafa imajinasi itu macam apaan yah? =_= thanks chingu ^^**

**matokeke :: author merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal/? Kalo mau ngetik ff crack-pair ._. thanks chingu ^^**

**diharapkan meninggalkan sepatah dua kata untuk review. Kalo ngereview cuman tanda titik doang ga apa-apa kok/gila**

**annyeong~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Author ::: namkimwoogyu**

**Cast ::: B.A.P Member **

**Disclaimer ::: B.A.P milik Tuhan, TS Entertainment, orang tua mereka masing-masing dan milik para BABYz**

**WARNING! YAOI FANFICTION**

**TYPO DIMANA-MANA**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

Author pov

"Hari ini juga ia tidak masuk sekolah, teman-teman yang lain juga tidak tau kemana perginya"  
"jinjja? hmm.. gomawo sunggyu-ah"  
"ne~"

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Daehyun seperti menghilang. Setiap hari Youngjae mencarinya tetapi tidak ada yang tau dimana ia berada. Youngjae merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah hari dimana Daehyun masuk ke rumahnya dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

"Youngjae-ah!"  
"eo? Jongup-ah!"  
"Ya, mengapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu? Merindukan ku? Atau merindukan pangeran mu itu" Jongup sengaja menggoda Youngjae dengan tujuan sedikit menghiburnya

"Pangeran? Siapa kau maksud hah? Jangan bercanda"  
"Ya. Jangan membohongiku Yoo Youngjae. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Daehyun"  
"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebut namanya. Telingaku terasa sakit mendengar namanya"  
"Dan bisakah kau berhenti mencarinya. Ini sudah seminggu"  
"Aku punya alasan khusus"  
"Khusus atau kau mencoba mendekatinya?"  
"Moon pabo!"  
"Yoo jelek!"  
"Youngjae-ah!"

Youngjae dan Jongup menoleh bersamaan ketika nama Youngjae dipanggil seseorang. Rupanya Sunggyu – teman sekelas Daehyun yang memanggil Youngjae.

"Ada apa Sunggyu-ah?"  
"Aku sudah mengetahui dimana keberadaan Daehyun"  
"Jinjja? Eodiseo?"  
"Seoul hospital"  
"EH?!"

.

.

.

.

Daehyun pov

"Mengapa kau tidak ke sekolah eo? Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga"  
"Kau memang bukan anak kecil hyung. Tapi sifatmu yang kekanakan"  
"YA! Jung Zelo!"  
"Kau berisik Jung Daehyun"  
"Sopanlah sedikit bocah. Aku ini hyungmu!"  
"Aku tidak memiliki hyung jelek sepertimu"  
"Bocah tengik!"

Inilah aku sekarang terbaring lemah diatas sebuah ranjang kecil disalah satu rumah sakit ternama di Korea. Mengapa aku bisa disini? Itu semua karena seminggu lalu, karena terburu-buru melarikan diri dari sosok monster – Yongguk itu aku mengalami kecelakaan. Aku bersyukur masih bisa hidup sampai hari ini, aku benar-benar merindukan Youngjae. 'Chagiya, bagaimana kabarmu? Bogoshipeo'

.

.

"Daehyun-ah. Mianhae ini semua salahku. Harusnya ini tidak terjadi padamu" samar-samar aku mendengar suara lembut yang tidak asing ditelinga. Perlahan-lahan aku mencoba membuka mata dan terlihat Youngjae sedang menangis sambil memegang erat tanganku. Terasa hangat.

"Jae-ah"  
"Daehyun? Kau sudah sadar?" Yongjae berteriak kemudian memelukku dengan erat. Haruskah aku terus di rumah sakit agar bisa terus merasakan pelukan ini? (semacam modus/?)  
"Hyung aku..." tiba-tiba saja Zelo datang dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan yang aku yakini adalah makanan

Author pov

"Zelo?" Youngjae terkejut melihat kedatangan Zelo yang juga seminggu ini tidak terlihat keberadaannya.  
"ah, Youngjae-hyung. Annyeonghaseyo" Zelo yang juga terkejut menyapa Youngjae dengan gugup dan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Ia merasa tidak siap bertemu dengan Youngjae pada situasi seperti ini.  
"sepertinya Zelo akan menemanimu. Aku pergi dulu, ah ini handphonemu yang tertinggal dirumahku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Daehyun-ssi. Annyeong" Youngjae langsung berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Daehyun dan Zelo. Daehyun berusaha ingin mengejar Youngjae namun Zelo menahannya. "Kau masih sakit hyung. Beristirahatlah mungkin Youngjae-hyung sedang terburu-buru" Zelo sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa Youngjae seperti itu setelah melihatnya, "baiklah."

.

.

-Youngjae house-  
"aku pulang"  
"dari mana saja.." BLAM. Perkataan Himchan terhenti ketika Youngjae membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kuat seperti ingin menghancurkan pintu tersebut.  
"mungkin ia sedang lelah biarkan saja."  
"baiklah. Kajja kita makan."  
.

.

"Youngjae-ah. Boleh aku masuk"  
"masuklah hyung, pintunya tidak dikunci"  
"apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Ceritakan pada hyung"  
"gwaenchana Youngguk-hyung"  
"kau tidak bisa membohongiku Yoo Youngjae. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak dua tahun lalu"  
"dua tahun bukan berarti kau mengerti apa yang aku rasakan hyung, hanya aku yang tau perasaanku sendiri! Jika hyung hanya ingin mengatakan ini sebaiknya hyung keluar!" ini pertama kalinya Yongguk melihat Youngjae seperti ini, ia pun langsung memeluk Youngjae dengan erat. Ia ingin memberikan ketenangan pada Youngjae, membuat ia merasa lebih baik dari pada terus memendam seluruh perasaannya sendirian. Dari luar ternyata Himchan melihat apa yang terjadi diantara Yongguk dan Youngjae, wajahnya terlukis raut kesedihan dan penyesalan. Ia bergumam sambil menatap kedua orang didalam kamar itu, 'apakah aku telah menyakiti kalian berdua?'

.

.

.

-esoknya-  
sarapan pagi dirumah Youngjae kali ini sedikit berbeda hanya terdengar suara sendok dan piring yang melantunkan lagu one shot/?  
selama sarapan Himchan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sejak tadi, Yongguk diam seperti biasanya tapi sebenarnya ia sedari tadi memikirkan apa yang membuat Himchan tidak berisik seperti biasa. Youngjae hanya memakan seperempat dari sarapannya , tanpa mempedulikan kedua orang tersebut Youngjae berjalan keluar untuk menuju ke sekolah. Himchan hanya dapat memandang bahu Youngjae yang berjalan menjauhi tempat ia berada, Yongguk yang sepertinya telah mengetahui apa yang membuat Himchan menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Yongguk bangkit dari tempat ia duduk dan bergumam 'mianhae' kepada Himchan, Yongguk bergumam sangat pelan tetapi Himchan masih dapat mendengar perkataan Yongguk tersebut. Kemudian setetes air mata mulai membasahi pipi Himchan dan ia mulai terisak.

-TS High School-  
"Youngjae-ah!" sebuah suara memanggil Youngjae yang sedang berjalan dengan lesu dengan tampang tidak ada semangat hidup/plak, tanpa menoleh Youngjae pun sudah tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Moon Jongup, sahabatnya yang memiliki gigi kelinci.  
"Yoo Youngjae~ Yongjae-ah~ Youngjae kkakkung~" Jongup terus memanggil Youngjae tetapi tidak dipedulikan, merasa diabaikan Jongup pun menghadang jalan Youngjae.  
"minggir. Aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda." Youngjae mendorong perlahan bahu Jongup agar ia minggir dan Youngjae segera sampai ke kelas.  
"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu Youngjae-ah" nada suara Jongup berubah menjadi serius, Youngjae sedikit bingung sejak kapan seorang Moon Jongup bisa seserius ini saat bicara padanya. Youngjae menatap dengan tatapan seolah berkata, apa yang ingin kau katakan?  
Jongup mulai berbicara "mungkin ini terlalu mendadak, aku pun sebenarnya masih ragu. Tapi jika aku tetap disini aku tidak tau bagaimana aku akan menjalani hidupku." Youngjae bingung kemana arah pembicaraan Jongup.  
"tapi kalau tidak ku katakan sekarang sepertinya kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dan aku tidak akan bisa mengucapkan hal ini. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, suka dan duka kita terus lalui bersama hingga umur kita yang sekarang ini. Aku tau kamu sedang mengalami banyak hal yang membuatmu tertekan, maaf akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa selalu menjaga atau menghiburmu mungkin apa yang aku sampaikan hanya akan membuatmu tambah bersedih. Youngjae-ah, mianhae. Aku akan pindah ke Jepang." Youngjae tidak percaya apa yang baru saja Jongup katakan. Ia tidak siap sangat tidak siap kehilangan sahabat yang ia anggap saudaranya sendiri, ini terlalu mendadak.  
"Aku tidak bisa terus berada di Korea. Bukan karena aku tidak ingin melindungimu lagi Jae, tapi aku ingin mengubah hidupku. Aku tidak ingin terus berada disini dan mengejar cinta seorang yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Aku ingin berubah menjadi seorang Moon Jongup yang membanggakan orang tua ku dan juga sahabat yang bisa dibanggakan olehmu, mian jika aku meninggalkanmu disaat seperti ini, tetapi ini jalan terbaik untuk mengubah segalanya." Jongup kemudian memeluk Youngjae dengan sangat erat, ia juga tidak rela berpisah dengan sahabatnya ini. Youngjae mulai terisak, ia tidak menyangkah segalanya berjalan begitu cepat dan menyakitkan, kini orang satu-satunya yang ia percaya akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Dalam pelukan itu mereka saling menyalurkan perasaan kasih sayang dan juga rasa takut yang mereka alami sekarang. Beberapa menit kemudian Jongup melepaskan pelukan mereka, ia menatap Youngjae yang masih terisak sambil tersenyum lalu ia mencium kening Youngjae beberapa menit.  
"Ini hadiah terakhir dariku untuk orang yang telah menyayangiku lebih dari apapun yang ia miliki sahabat yang selalu mencintaiku dan menjagaku hingga sekarang ini. Gomawo Yoo Youngjae" tangisan Youngjae semakin menjadi, Jongup kembali memeluk Youngjae berusaha menenangkannya. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berpelukan dua orang sedang memandang mereka dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa. Dua orang itu adalah Jung bersaudara, Jung Daehyun dan Jung Zelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Author minta maaf karena telat update dan juga cerita yang tidak memuaskan. Maafkan author jika updatenya kelamaan author sedang UTS dan juga otak author yang sudah buntu =_=

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan ff abal ini ;;-;;

**Reviews reply**

**matokeke :: author juga ga rela buat crack pair. Maafkan author jika ff ini kurang greget ._.**

**maya22 :: maaf jika ffnya kurang panjang. Authornya miskin imajinasi T.T**

**jang :: thanks sarannya chingu ^^ emang setelah author baca ff jadi rada bingung sendiri apa yang ditulis ._.**

**banghimdaisuki :: thanks sarannya chingu ^^ sarannya sangat membantu**

**MaknaeChanChan :: thankseu eonni akhirnya kau membaca ff abal ini ;;-;;**

**Daejun :: Maaf updatenya kelamaan. Author bingung mau ngelanjutin FF ini jadi gimana. Maaf jika chapter kali ini mengecewakan T.T**

**Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca, mereview dan menunggu kelanjutan FF T.T**

**Annyeong~~ =3=**


	5. Chapter 5

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Author ::: namkimwoogyu**

**Cast ::: B.A.P Member **

**Disclaimer ::: B.A.P milik Tuhan, TS Entertainment, orang tua mereka masing-masing dan milik para BABYz**

**WARNING! YAOI FANFICTION**

**TYPO DIMANA-MANA**

**Halo semuanya! Maaf jika ceritanya ga jelas, mengecewakan dan end dengan maksa seperti ini. Author sangat minim pengalaman dan imajinasi. Akhirnya ff abal ini menemui ujung hayatnya/apaansih/ semoga abal ini sedikit membekas di hati readers =_=**

**Yay! #ItsZeloDay ㅋㅋ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5

_"Zelo-ya! Jung Zelo! Kau membaca surat ini kan? Aku harap kau membacanya. Aku Moon Jongup namja pecundang yang berusaha melindungimu dan selalu mencintaimu walau aku tau perasaan ini tidak mungkin terbalas. Aku memiliki sebuah harapan tidak berguna bahwa kau akan melihatku setidaknya sekali. Meskipun aku tidak memilikimu, meskipun kita tidak akan bersama, it's alright. Akan kah kau merindukan diriku? Sepertinya tidak, tetapi aku akan selalu merindukanmu Zelo-ah. Melihat senyumanmu membuat hatiku menjadi tenang, aku saat membenci melihat air mata itu jatuh dipipimu. Saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah sampai di Jepang. Aku harap kau juga bisa melihat pemandangan indah di Jepang bersamaku, tetapi ini hanya salah satu harapan tak berguna yang aku inginkan. Kau ingin tau mengapa aku pindah ke Jepang? Aku pindah ke Jepang demi mengejar impianku dan juga aku ingin menjauh dari sisimu, walau aku berjanji akan melindungi tapi semua ini begitu menyakitkan. Aku sempat menyalahkan Youngjae karena dia yang membuatmu merasakan sakit yang sangat menyiksa, tapi aku sadar Youngjae adalah sahabatku dan menurutku hidup ini terlalu singkat jika hanya untuk menyalahkan orang lain. Zelo-ya, nyatakanlah perasaanmu pada Youngjae. Tidak peduli dia akan menolak atau apapun yang penting perasaanmu telah tersampaikan padanya, memendam perasaan itu selamanya hanya membuat luka yang tidak bisa ditutup dalam hatimu. Jangan pernah seperti diriku yang tidak pernah berhasil menyatakan perasaanku secara langsung tetapi dengan surat yang aneh ini. Zelo-ah jika kau merindukan diriku lihatlah langit, meski tidak bisa bertemu tetapi kita masih berada di bawah langit yang sama dan maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungimu seperti janjiku.  
one out everyone in this world, I choose to love you Jung Zelo. Saranghae ^^"_

"hyung.. aku benar-benar merindukanmu, 4 tahun ini terasa berat untukku. Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Youngjae-hyung. Memang segalanya menjadi lebih baik dan kini aku sadar selaman ini aku mencintaimu yang selalu berusaha melindungiku bukan Youngjae-hyung. bogoshipeo" seorang namja disudut perpustakan itu menangis dengan wajah tertunduk sambil memegang kertas lusuh yang merupakan surat dari Jongup, namja itu adalah Jung Zelo.

.

.

-Zelo's home-  
"ya! Jung Daehyun! Jangan sentuh makanan itu! Aku dan himchan-hyung memasak bukan untuk bayi besar sepertimu cepat jauhi makanan-makanan itu! Kyaaa!"  
"Yoo Youngjae kau berisik, Daehyun tidak akan memakan semuany hanya mencicipinya. Kau berlebihan"  
"Chagiya harusnya kamu mendengarkan apa kata Himchan-hyung, bahkan dia bisa mengerti diriku. Aih calon istri idaman"  
"kalau Himchan-hyung calon istri idaman kenapa kau tidak pacaran dengannya kemudian melamarnya lalu kalian menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya?! Kau menyebalkan Jung!"  
"Ya, Yoo Youngjae bagaimana bisa kamu cemburu hanya karena Daehyun mengatakan hal aku calon istri idaman, eo? Ingat aku ini adalah istri Bang Yongguk, aku Bang Himchan bukan Kim Himchan lagi. Aku heran bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih"(author juga bingung/eh)  
"tapi Daehyun seperti mempermainkan perasaanku hyung. Lalu aku calon istri yang buruk?"  
"chagiya kau ini-  
"YA! Yoo Youngjae! Jung Daehyun! Jika kalian tidak berhenti akan ku buat kalian berdua menjadi hiasan untuk ulang tahun Zelo! Youngjae kembali ke dapur dan bantu Himchan, bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan orang yang sedang hamil bekerja sendirian dan kau Daehyun, apa tugasmu eo? Cepat bantu aku menghias ruangan ini waktu kita tidak banyak"  
"ne hyung" Daehyun dan Youngjae membalas dengan kompak, terlihat masih ada kekesalan diwajah Youngjae akibat pernyataan Daehyun mengenai dirinya. Dan mereka kembali menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Yap, today is Zelo's birthday!

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan tampang lesuh dan tidak bersemangat, sepertinya hal buruk telah ia alami hari ini. Ketika ia sampai didepan rumahnya namja itu terlihat heran, rumahnya terlihat gelap dan tidak berpenghuni. Padahal tadi pagi rumahnya dipenuhi oleh 4 orang berisik yang bisa menghancurkan rumahnya, dengan ragu Zelo memasuki rumahnya yang ternyata tidak terkunci, ia semakin heran bagaimana mereka meninggalkan rumah tanpa mengunci pintu. Apakah seorang pencuri telah masuk? Entahlah. Ketika Zelo menyalakan lampu, keempat orang yang dianggap berisik pun muncul dengan membawakan cake, "saengil chukahamnida~ saengil chukahamnida~ saranghaneun uri Zelo~ saengil chukahamnida~" Zelo terkejut, rumahnya di penuhi dekorasi-dekorasi aneh – karya Yongguk dan Daehyun, walaupun begitu ia sangat berterima kasih karena mereka merayakan ulang tahunnya bahkan dirinya sendiri melupakan hari penting dalam hidupnya ini.  
"Zelo-ah tiup lilinnya. Jangan lupa make a wish sebelum meniupnya" Youngjae dengan semangat menyuruh Zelo untuk make a wish, Zelo mulai menutup matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia meniup lilin tersebut, semuanya bertepuk tangan dengan gembira. Zelo sangat senang karena Yongguk dan Himchan sudah seperti appa dan eomma baginya, Daehyun dan Youngjae juga menjadi hyung yang baik untuk dirinya, ia sangat berterima kasih karena Tuhan telah mempertemukan mereka semua akan tetapi masih ada satu hal yang membuat Zelo sedih, Jongup, orang yang ia tunggu selama empat tahun ini.

.

.

"Zelo-ah makan yang banyak, aku dan Yougjae khusus membuat makanan ini untukmu"  
"kalau rasanya tidak enak katakan padaku, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya"  
"ya, Jung Daehyun, kami memasak semua ini untuk Zelo, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghabiskannya"  
"jangan bertengkar lagi, kalian sangat kekanakan, lihatnya Zelo ia sekarang sudah dewasa tapi mengapa kalian yang lebih tua malah seperti anak-anak. Dasar pasangan kekanakan"  
"hyung!" sekali lagi Youngjae dan Daehyun dengan kompak berteriak pada Yongguk, sepertinya pasangan ini semakin kompak.  
"sudalah tidak perlu pedulikan mereka. Zelo-ah maaf jika hyung tidak bisa memberikan hadiah yang bagus, hyung akan memberikanmu ppoppo" Himchan mencium pipi Zelo sambil memeluknya penuh kasih, ia mengganggap Zelo seperti anaknya sendiri/whut?  
"gwaenchana hyung. Gomawo" Zelo sangat senang, ia seperti mendapatkan pelukan dari eommanya  
"aku akan memberikanmu sebuat skateboard, tetapi besok baru skateboardnya selesai. Aku memesan desain khusus untukmu"  
"jinjja? gomawo Yongguk-hyung" Zelo melompat kegirangan dan memeluk Yongguk dengan bahagia  
"sepertinya hadiahku ini paling spesial diantara kita semua. Kita akan berlibur ke pulau Jeju, semua biaya di tanggung oleh Jung Daehyun yang baik hati ini. Tapi ketika Zelo tidak terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya" Himchan dan Zelo terlihat paling bahagia mereka berdua berpelukan dan berteriak kegirangan karena mereka akhirnya bisa berlibur bersama, Yongguk menatap Daehyun tidak percaya sejak kapan bayi besar itu berbaik hati namun Youngjae terlihat meremehkan apa yang Daehyun katakan.  
"Ya, hadiah kalian semua itu tidak ada yang spesial. Ppoppo? Skateboard? Liburan ke Jeju? Semuanya sudah biasa. Punyaku yang terbaik" semua menatap Youngjae heran.  
"memangnya apa yang kamu siapkan chagi? Makanan gratis?"  
"bagaimana bisa otakmu dipenuhi oleh makanan hah?"  
'ting tong'  
"hadiahku telah datang!" Youngjae berlari dengan cepat untuk membukakan pintu, ketiga orang yang duduk saling menatap heran.  
"Zelo-ah! Ini hadiah spesial untukmu"  
"Jongup-hyung?!" Zelo terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, orang yang berada disampingnya adalah Moon Jongup! Namja yang selama empat tahun ini ia tunggu. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Zelo, Himchan, Yongguk dan Daehyun juga terkejut melihat Jongup. Zelo bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari memeluk Jongup, Zelo pun menangis sambil mengumpat kata pabo kepada Jongup, Jongup hanya tersenyum dan bergumam saengil chukhae kepada Zelo ia senang bisa memeluk Zelo dengan erat seperti ini, pelukan ini terasa seperti mereka tidak akan melepaskan satu sama lain.

"apa yang kamu lakukan selama ini di Jepang, Jongup-ah?"  
"aku masuk ke sekolah dance yang paling terkenal di Jepang. Aku sudah debut di Jepang, sekarang aku akan debut di korea"  
"huaaa kau luar biasa Jongup-ah, aku bangga mempunyai sahabat sepertimu, kau melalukan yang terbaik seperti janjimu" Youngjae memeluk Jongup erat, Daehyun yang melihat adegan tersebut berpura-pura batuk dengan suara yang keras tanda ia tak suka melihat hal tersebut.  
"hyung menjauh dari Jongupie-hyung! Jongupie-hyung naekkeoya!" Zelo terlihat kesal menarik Jongup dan mendorong Youngjae agar menjauh dari 'Jongupnya'. Youngjae mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut sambil bergumam ia hanya memeluk karena ia bangga, yang lain hanya menertawakan Youngjae yang terlihat seperti anak TK yang tidak dibelikan permen sedangkan Daehyun yang tidak tahan melihat keimutan namjachingunya itu langsung mencium Youngjae.  
"ciuman mereka berdua sangat mengesankan" Zelo mulai berkomentar dan menyaksikan dengan seksama adegan didepannya  
"jangan-jangan ini ciuman kedua mereka setelah SMA dulu" Jongup tampak berpikir keras/? =_=  
"pasangan mesum" Yongguk hanya menatap datar kepada dua orang namja didepannya  
"bbang.. aku.."  
"ada apa hime? Kau baik-baik saja?" Yongguk khawatir melihat wajah Himchan yang sedikit pucat  
"aku.. argh! Ketubanku pecah" (ditambal saja/?)  
"mwo?!" kelima orang lainnya terkejut mendengar perkataan himchan, mereka semua dengan panik menuju mobil dan membawa Himchan menuju rumah sakit

-Seoul Hospital-  
_16 oktober 2015 pukul 00.10 telah lahir seorang anak laki-laki dengan berat 3,2kg dan panjang 30cm_/demi apa kayak penggaris=_= _putra dari Bang Yongguk dan Bang Himchan yang diberi nama Bang Yongchan, lahir dengan proses persalinan normal.  
_"oh tidak" Daehyun frustasi melihat anak yang sedang tertidur di samping Himchan.  
"wae Daehyun-ah?" Himchan bertanya dengan heran, yang lainnya juga menatapnya dengan heran.  
"Tuhan memberikan cobaan yang besar untukku... dengan Bang Yongguk yang besar saja aku sudah tidak tahan bagaimana dengan Bang Yongguk versi kecil ini. Matilah aku" Daehyun berkata dengan raut wajah dan suara yang mendramatisir keadaan aka memperalaylisasi/? keadaan.  
"JUNG DAEHYUN!" Yongguk menjitak kepala Daehyun dengan kesal, sementara yang dipukul menahan rasa sakit sambil tertawa bersama yang lain.

.

.

_Youngjae's Note :::  
Yesterday is only today's memory and tommorow is today's dream. Kau tak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi setiap hari, sama rasanya seperti berjalan diatas tali yang kecil. Banyak orang berkata takdir sudah ditentukan sejak lahir tapi menurutku seseorang bisa merubah takdirnya dengan usaha dan semangat yang kuat. Pada suatu hari nanti, apa yang telah kamu lakukan akan kau dapatkan balasannya. semua akan indah pada waktunya.  
_(ga nyambung sama cerita oke =_=)

"chagiya apa yang sedang kamu lakukan hm? Kau terlihat serius sampai suami mu yang begitu mempesona diabaikan begitu saja?" Daehyun tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut istrinya.  
"Jung jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya sedang mengingat masa lalu yang pernah kita lewati"  
"appa! Eomma! Aku akan bermain ke pantai bersama Hyunjae-oppa!"  
"ne, hati-hati Daeyoung-ah" Daehyun dan Youngjae tersenyum melihat buah hati mereka yang telah beranjak dewasa.  
"perjalanan yang jauh dan melelahkan hingga kita bisa bertemu mereka, aku sangat bahagia Jung mendapatkan Daeyoung dan Hyunjae" Youngjae menyandarkan/? kepalanya dibahu Daehyun.  
"Jauh? Tidak jauh Jae-ah" Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan senyuman yang mengahayutkan/author ikutan terhanyut=_=  
"mwo?! Ingat Jung berapa tahun yang kita lalui hingga sekarang"  
"ucapanku itu benar chagi, cukup masuk kekamar dan besoknya mereka mulai berkembang dalam perutmu" Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan senyuman aneh  
"ya! Dasar namja mesum"  
"tapi kau mencintaiku kan, Jung Youngjae?"  
"ne~ saranghae Jung Daehyun"  
"nado~"  
Daehyun dan Youngjae pun berciuman dibawah sinar senja yang menemani suasana romantis yang di ciptakan oleh mereka berdua.

이제보다는 많이 그치만 내일보다는 조금 당신을 사랑합니다.  
늘 제 마음속에 함께 하실 거예요.  
I love you more than yesterday and less than tommorow.  
You'll be in my heart forever.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**author sebenarnya bingung ini ff DaeJae atau ff apaan T.T**

**Big thanks to :: Jang Taeyoung, banghimdaisuki, maya22, matokeke, maknaechan93 eonni, Daejun. Terima kasih atas saran dan dukungan kalian. Tanpa kalian author makin ngaco/? Hehehe**

**Sampai bertemu di lain ff jika author masih dapat berimajinasi =_=  
annyeong =3=**


End file.
